Imprégnation
by miss02
Summary: Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver dans cette situation. Jacob allait me tuer, c'était sûr!


Un nouvel OS sur l'univers de Twilight sur des personnages qui me semblent plus intéressants que les principaux. C'est un petit OS sur Paul et son imprégnation sur Rachel. J'envisage de faire divers OS sur l'univers de Twilight ne voulant pas me lancer sur de longues fics. De plus, je ne suis pas une grande fan et donc je ne pense pas connaître assez bien tout cet univers. Néanmoins, les Quileutes et les Volturis me tentent énormément donc je pense en écrire d'autres. Je viens de l'écrire en très peu de temps mais Paul m'a tellement motivé!^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Jacob allait me tuer, j'en étais sûr! Mais je n'avais pas fait exprès, je le jure sur ma vie. Comment est ce que j'aurai pu deviner que j'allais m'imprégner de sa soeur aînée. De sa magnifique et sublime soeur: Rachel. Son nom était parfait. Il exprimait la classe, l'élégance, le charme qu'elle possédait. J'avais toujours espéré que l'imprégnation ne me toucherait pas. Je ne voulais pas être dépendant d'une personne au point de ne penser qu'à elle. Quand je voyais Sam et Emily, Jared et Kim ou encore Quil et Claire, ça m'écoeurait. Je voulais profiter de la vie, m'amuser, profiter de ma jeunesse avec les femmes. Ma condition de loup-garou m'avait donné un physique des plus agréables à regarder et je voulais en profiter au maximum. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle arrive, qu'elle entre dans ma vie sans prévenir. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Je pouvais prononcer son nom sans jamais m'arrêter. Le jour où je l'avais croisé sur la plage à son retour était, sans aucun doute, le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Il fallait que je la voie, je devais aller la voir. Tant pis si Jack le découvrait. Je courais à en perdre haleine pour me rendre à la maison des Black mais sans me transformer en loup. J'évitai au maximu de le faire, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le découvre, ou plutôt que Jack le découvre. J'en avais déjà parlé aux autres qui avaient bien rigolés. Traîtres! En fait, seul mon futur beau frère l'ignorait pour le moment. Parce que bien entendu, je voulais Rachel et je n'abandonnerai pas.

Je frappai à la porte et c'est elle qui vint m'ouvrir. Mon ange, ma beauté, ma raison de vivre. Elle resta bouche bée, me dévisagea avant de me regarder de haut en bas. C'est ainsi que je m'aperçu que j'étais torse nu et elle ne se gênait pas pour me mater, il fallait le dire.

-Jacob n'est pas là! Me dit-elle.

-Ah! Ok!

Non idiot, dis quelque chose, ne laisses pas ça comme ça. Elle continua de me fixer, mais je sentais qu'elle avait du mal à me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais irrésistible! Il ne fallait pas se mentir.

-C'est pas lui que je suis venu voir, finis-je par dire.

-Alors qui? Mon père? Il est chez Charlie Swan.

-Non!

-Alors...

Sa phrase resta en suspens et j'en profitai pour la dévisager ou plutôt l'admirer. Aucun mot ne pouvait la décrire tant elle était belle. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je dirais autant de choses niaises en si peu de temps, je lui aurai rit au visage avant de le lui éclater. Je me mettais facilement en colère mais depuis que je l'avais vu, j'étais aussi doux qu'un agneau.

-Paul! Est ce que ça va? Me demanda t-elle.

Non! Je suis fou de toi! Je t'aime plus que tout. Elle devait me trouver bizarre étant donné que je la fixais depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Je lui souriais et vis ses joues rougir. Elle n'était pas insensible à mon charme, j'avais donc toutes mes chances.

Elle me laissa le passage pour que je puisse entrer. Je devais me maitriser pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je m'étais rapprochée d'elle. Rachel avait reculé pour se retrouver contre le mur.

-Paul! Qu'est ce que tu veux? Me demanda t-elle.

-Tu es... tellement belle, dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle était plus rouge qu'une écrevisse à présent ce qui la rendait encore plus belle. Je rapprochais nos deux corps et elle ne fit aucun geste pour m'esquiver.

-Qu'est ce que je devrais dire? Est ce que tu t'es vu? Dire que tu es beau ne suffirait pas.

Elle venait de me complimenter. Qu'est ce que je pouvais espérer de plus? Une fois encore, son regard dériva sur mon torse pour atterir sur mes lèvres.

Je me collais à elle et passais un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle murmura mon prénom ce qui finit de me rendre fou. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, c'était elle qui avait franchi le peu de distance qui nous séparait. Je l'embrassai à en perdre haleine, comme un besoin vital. Peu importe le nombre de filles avec qui j'étais sorti, Rachel était la seule et l'unique. C'était la première fois qu'un baiser me faisait autant d'effet, me rendait aussi fou. Une de mes mains glissa sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre se glissait sous son maillot. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Je me détachai d'elle quelques secondes avant de fondre à nouveau sur elle pour lui embrasser son cou.

-Tu me rends complètement dingue.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide?

A mon plus grand regret, je dus me détacher de ma moitié, de mon empreinte pour pouvoir faire face à Billy Black. Peu de personnes avaient dû faire une telle impression à son beau père. Il me fusillait du regard et je le vis s'approcher lentement. Rachel me repoussa gentiment avant de se mettre devant son père.

-Attends papa! Tu dois te calmer.

-Laisses moi bottez les fesses de ce...

-Billy! J'ai pas eu le choix!

Rachel me regarda déroutée. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je venais de dire. Elle ne connaissait rien de mon statut de loup garou.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que je t'ai forcé aussi! S'énerva t-elle.

-Non! M'offusquai-je. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça, quand je t'ai vu.

Elle se calma aussitôt avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Tellement sexy! Comment Billy allait le prendre si je l'embrassai là maintenant? En parlant de lui, celui-ci semblait avoir compris ce que je voulais dire. Il ne disait plus rien et me fixait avec horreur.

-C'est pas vrai! Soupira t-il. C'est censé être rare alors comment se fait-il que tu sois le quatrième?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? L'interrogea Rachel.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle ma fille.

-Ah non papa! Tu m'as déjà tout expliqué quand j'avais dix ans. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire comprenant le sens de sa phrase. Un vague sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Billy avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'en effet, sa fille chérie et moi même n'allions pas rester au petit bisou. Il me regarda gardant ses menaces pour lui même mais elles restaient lisibles dans ses yeux. Je déglutis même si je n'avais pas vraiment peur. Soyons honnêtes! J'avais beaucoup plus de forces que lui mais je m'en voulais de le décevoir ainsi. J'avais énormément de respect pour cet homme mais Rachel était entrée dans ma vie et avait tout chamboulé.

-Jacob le sait-il?

-C'est tout récent en fait, dit Rachel.

-Et puis, j'ai évité les transformations pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Pas tout de suite!

Billy acquiesca lentement et rejoignit le salon. Je pris la main de Rachel et le suivit. Plus vite elle serait au courant, mieux ce serait.

Au fur et à mesure que Billy racontait les légendes et la nature de son frère et moi même, son visage passait de la stupeur à la peur. Mais quand il parla de l'imprégnation et de tout ce que comportait ce mot, elle se mit à sourire en me regardant. Si elle continuait de cette manière, j'allais lui sauter dessus.

On entendit la porte claquer et Jacob arriva dans le salon en nous regardant tour à tour. Sans aucuns mots ne soient prononcés, il sembla comprendre la situation.

-Dehors! Tout de suite! Hurla t-il avant de partir à l'extérieur.

-J'arrive! Je vais mettre une raclée à ton frère et je reviens, dis-je en souriant comme l'imbécile heureux que j'étais.

J'arrivai nonchalamment dans le jardin, les mains dans les poches pour voir Jacob qui tremblait de tous les membres de son corps. Je me fis face à lui et entendis des pas précipités. Rachel et Billy nous regardaient, la première avec effarement et le deuxième attendant que cela se termine.

-Toi! Tu restes là bas! Cria Jacob en direction de sa soeur.

-Ne lui parles pas comme ça!

-Oh! Tu es amoureux, c'est mignon mais c'est de MA soeur qu'il s'agit.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que déjà il s'était transformé. Un loup au pelage brun-roux me faisait face me montrant les dents. J'entendis Rachel émettre un petit cri et vis Billy qui lui tint la main pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas. Aussitôt, il fondit sur moi et je l'évitai sans pour autant me transformer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jacob? Jaloux parce que ta Bella ne veut pas de toi? Elle préfère son suceur de sang?

Je le provoquai ouvertement pour qu'il s'énerve. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il en avait besoin avec le mariage des deux autres.

Il se mit à grogner de plus belle tandis qu'il me chargeait de nouveau. Cependant, cette fois, je ne réussis pas à l'éviter et je me retrouvai projeter dix mètres plus loin. Mon corps trembla à son tour et je me transformai en loup à mon tour.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, nous nous sautâmes à la gorge. Griffant et mordant, nous nous blessâmes mutuellement mais le combat ne s'arrêtait pas. Je combattai pour lui prouver que je méritai Rachel, que je la protégerai et la rendrai heureuse. Quant à Jacob, il déchargeait sa frustation dans cette bagarre. Il avait trouvé un prétexte dans notre relation pour se battre.

Près de dix minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'abandonnent. Je vis Billy et Rachel se rapprocher. Le premier tenaient dans sa main, deux pantalons. Evidemment! En nous transformant aussi rapidement, nous n'avions pas pris la peine de nous déshabiller avant.

Jacob et moi continuâmes de nous fixer mais sans faire aucun autre geste. Deux minutes plus tard, je redevenai un homme normal.

-Rachel! Grogna son père.

Pourquoi lui criait-il dessus? Je compris quand je vis où s'attardait le regard de cette dernière. J'étais complètement nu ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Billy me lança un des pantalons de Jacob que j'enfilais rapidement avant d'aller prendre ma dulciné dans mes bras.

Jacob continuait de me fusiller du regard mais n'émit aucune autre protestations.

-Jack! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas avoir la fille que tu veux que tu dois te battre avec moi.

Il fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu et retourna vers la maison suivit de Billy. Je restai seul avec Rachel ce qui n'était pas pour me gêner.

Je la regardai alors que celle-ci semblait être en plein débat intérieur. Est ce qu'il y avait un problème? Peut être qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien? C'était la première fois que je me préoccupais de quelqu'un d'autre avec ma propre personne.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Et bien, savoir que tu es loup garou ainsi que mon frère, c'est assez dur à digérer, tu ne crois pas? Sourit-elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais il y a certains avantages.

-Comme ce corps, me dit-elle un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de l'embrasser, mettant toute la passion que j'éprouvai pour elle dans ce geste. Billy et Jacob verraient toujours notre relation d'un mauvaise oeil mais quelle importance? J'étais avec Rachel et je pouvais la posséder entièrement. Aussi bien son corps que son esprit.

Moi, Paul était devenu aussi idiot que tous ces amoureux éperdus. Me voilà au même niveau que mes autres compères.

* * *

Voilà! Ce n'était pas bien long mais j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez pris autant à le lire. Pourrais-je avoir votre avis? Une petite review = une immense joie pour l'auteur qui va la lire.^^


End file.
